Hidden Secret
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: Jimmy's got a bad habit. Please RR.


     This is a story that kind of has to do with a situation going on in a friend of mine's life right now…but its not me, lol. I just kind of think that I should let my emotions about it all out in a story so here it goes.

     He had changed. No longer was he a happy boy with a large insight on life. Some people had noticed, others had not. This change had impacted his friends greatly. Sure, they had all tried to help him and find out what was going on, but he was closed up completely. They wondered why he had all of the sudden started wearing long sleeved shirts, even when it was hot out. He claimed to be cold. The fact is, no one liked the new him because he was really distant and didn't show any feeling but what seemed like pain.

 "Jim, are you okay?" Carl questioned.

 "Fine." Jimmy answered.

 "Well, I'll see you guys later. I gotta go." Sheen said quickly walking away.

 "Yeah, me too. See you later, Jim." Carl finished and walked away.

     Jimmy walked home silently, thinking about the day. He walked to his backyard into his lab. Goddard came up to greet him, but he only patted his head. Jimmy threw his backpack carelessly on the floor and sat in his computer chair.

 "They hate me. They all hate me and make fun of me when I say anything. The class, that's all they do, mock!" Jimmy said to himself. "I can't stand this much longer. If they do this anymore I'll…I'll…I don't know! Agh!"

     Jimmy picked up a pocket knife, opened it, and stared at its shining blade. Slowly, he pulled up his shirt sleeve and put the sharp end of the knife to the end of this wrist. He put pressure on it and drew it across his wrist, watching the blood slowly drip out and down his arm. He felt much better now that he could see his pain instead of just feeling it rip inside him. Goddard whimpered at the sight and walked away from him. Jimmy slit his wrist in the same place on the other arm. Pulling his sleeves back down, he closed the bloody knife and walked back out of his lab, only to be face to face with Cindy.

 "Jim, we need to talk." Cindy began. "I need to know what's going on inside your head."

 "No you don't, you won't understand." Jimmy replied.

 "Tell me." Cindy demanded.

      Cindy grabbed Jimmy's wrist and drug him over to a table to sit down to talk.

 "Let me go, Cindy." Jimmy stated and pulled his hand away.

 "Just talk to me!" Cindy pleaded.

 "Fine." Jimmy gave up.

     Cindy looked down and noticed that Jimmy's sleeve had blood on it. She looked from the sleeve to Jimmy's face, and realized. Cindy quickly grabbed his hand and slowly pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bleeding cut.

 "Jimmy, did…did you do this?" Cindy questioned.

     Jimmy just stared into her eyes and didn't respond, but just sighed deeply. Cindy suddenly broke down and cried into Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy put his arms around her and patted her back.

 Cindy pulled away and questioned, "Yo-you're a cutter?"

 "Sadly…" Jimmy replied.

 "Why, Jim, why?!" Cindy screamed.

 "I can't stand the pain of people at school any more laughing at every thing I say! It makes me feel like I don't matter. What do I have to live for, what?" Jimmy asked.

 "This!"

     Cindy pulled his head to hers and kissed him deeply on the lips, and Jimmy kissed her back, allowing it to get even more passionate and deep. He brought his hands through her hair and down her back. Cindy left his lips and kissed him down his neck, then looked back at Jimmy.

 "I love you, Jimmy. We all love you and you have to get that. You need to get help, Jim." Cindy said.

 "I- I don't know, Cindy. I have a feeling no one cares." Jimmy answered back.

 "Did I just not show you any care? Jimmy, if we didn't care we wouldn't try to talk to you. If you continue this, you could hurt yourself even more. You know how many people that could affect?" Cindy explained.

 "Yeah, but-"

 "Don't say anything about that! WE CARE! You need to get it." Cindy pleaded.

 "O-okay I'll try…can you help me?" Jimmy asked.

 "Yes, anything to make you stop killing yourself like this." Cindy replied.

 "Thank you, Cindy. I…I"

 "You what?"

 "I love you, too."

     The end. See, I dunno if Jimmy would actually ever be that helpless or anything, but ya know, its just to fit the mood of the story and all. Well, anyway, I hope you kind of like it and I want you to also realize that if you're a cutter, STOP IT! You don't know how many people it hurts…including yourself. Please R R. 3 NeutronGrl15


End file.
